gumballintelfandomcom-20200214-history
The Refund
' The Refund '''is the eighteeth episode in ''The Amazing World of Gumball. Gumball and Darwin go to great lengths to get their money back from an incompatible video game, but the rental store's policy prevents them from getting it. Plot It starts when Gumball and Darwin have waited 7 months to get a video game. Darwin even had time to grow leg hair. Darwin told Gumball to put the game on, but the game didn't fit in the CD slot. Darwin was frantically flapping his flippers because he wanted Gumball to put the game on. Gumball told Darwin that they got stiffed. At Ripley 2000 At Ripley 2000, Gumball and Darwin asked Larry if they can have an refund, but Larry didn't let them. Gumball and Darwin asked Larry a bunch of questions before they bought it. Here are the questions, What's bigger an lion or a tiger? Why is the sky blue? What can escape from a black hole? but Gumball and Darwin didn't ask Larry about the game. Larry can give Gumball a refund, but the manager installed video camera's around the store, so Larry couldn't give them a refund. Gumball and Darwin will get there revenge on Larry . Gumball and Darwin came back in, happier, then Larry told them to get out. Gumball said that it shouldn't be Ripley 2000 and it should be Rip-off 2000. In a minute the phone rang and Larry was talking with the manager on the phone. In a second, Gumball told Larry to put his hand's where Gumball can see them and told him to put it on the register and take 20 bucks and swap it for the video game. They came back with an TV and showed then a video that they recorded, and here's what what it said, The Story Gumball : Every year, nearly one-hundred children get video games and never get refunds, this is Jimmy. Jimmy really wanted a refund, but the store manager said, Darwin : I don't care Jimmy, it's store policy. Gumball : Jimmy's life is now ruined and now he lives in a shoe box. What's that Jimmy? Yes, yes Jimmy, I know how you feel. The Refund Song Darwin : Refund the world, refunded sooner. Gumball : Uphold the rights as Jimmy had as an comsumer Darwin : And now he's living in a box. Gumball : And he's a victim of deciet. Both: And even though he still has the receipt Ripley 2000 Larry found the story emotional and Gumball told him open his heart and give them a refund, but Larry never let them. Larry has left Gumball and Darwin no choice, so Darwin is going to hold his breath and Gumball will slap himself. Larry wanted to give an refund, but the cameras were watching him, so he said no. At the Wattersons House At the Wattersons house, Gumball and Darwin were upset, they told Richard what happened and Gumball and Darwin were chessed off, because they can't get a refund. Richard told Gumball to watch his language, because cheese is named in vein in the Wattersons house. Richard wanted to come, so he ripped his shirt off, drew a tattoo on his arm, and grew a mustache. Gumball told him that he looks like his wedding picture and Richard told him to give him the video game. Back at Ripley 2000 Back at Ripley 2000, Richard wanted a refund from Larry, but he couldn't. Richard put the game on the counter, opened the cash register, and was about to take what Gumball , Richard and Darwin wanted. When Richard took the money, the alarm went off and Larry ran out of the door told them that the manager was coming. Richard blamed Gumball and Darwin for the refund. When the Ripley 2000 Manager came out and Richard started laughing and told him that his light is at the back of the room. When Richard was making fun of him, the Ripley 2000 Manager got angry and he bit Richard 's arm, crawled in his pants, jumped on his back, smacking him on the head, slapping his face, with Richard 's own hand and biting his neck with his teeth. Gumball and Darwin him to leave him alone or Gumball will put on the internet and the Ripley 2000 Manager will get community service and the shop will be closed and the manager will lose money. The Ripley 2000 Manager gave them a 7% discount on a game console. Darwin asked Richard if he can have his credit card. Back to the Wattersons House At the Wattersons, Richard was embarrassed about being beat up the manager. When Gumball put the game in, it got shredded. Gumball told Richard that he sold them a sherdder. Characters *Gumball *Darwin *Richard *Larry Needlemyer cool.jpg gumball.jpg Jimmy.jpg leg hair.png Refund_The_World.jpg regetdfu.png Ripley 20000 el.jpg store policy.png whatsd.png *Ripley 2000 Manager Other Characters *Anais